


Kaneko~

by hana_14



Series: KaneHide!! [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy End AU, KANEKO!, Lemon, Living Together, M/M, Smut, domestic fluffy, hide is being pervy lol, kaneki dresses up as a cat, none of that angst shit in this oneshot, they're just too cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana_14/pseuds/hana_14
Summary: Hide makes Kaneki put on some cat ears. Let's just say that for him, things went exactly as planned. This isn't the case, however, for poor Kaneki.





	Kaneko~

**Author's Note:**

> This is sooo self indulgent lol. It's actually inspired by a pic of Kaneki I saw once, with cat ears and a furry jacket. I imagined Hide's reaction to be something as follows. Enjoy! (pls don't cringe too hard)

"L-Like...this?"   
Kaneki made his hands in the shape of cat paws and waved one as if trying to scratch something. His face was tinted bright pink from the shame, looking slightly exasperated on the inside but trying his best to impersonate a cat. Hide rubbed his chin thoughtfully, trying to hide his excited blush.   
"Yeah! Exactly like that. You're a natural, Kaneki, I'm surprised you weren't born as a cat. That wouldn't be bad either though..." Hide trailed off, an image of a purring white Kaneki-cat with a black ear rolling leisurely across his lap, nudging and nuzzling his knee, popped into his head. Kaneki rolled his eyes, knowing that the thoughts going through Hide's mind were probably perverted or creepy.  
But back to Kaneki.   
He was wearing silky soft white cat ears that seemed to blend in perfectly with his hair. He had pinned on an equally soft car tail that twitched and moved every time he did. Around his neck was a black velvet collar. He wasn't wearing a shirt, only an oversized black jacket with white fur on the hood, unzipped, with the sleeves covering half his hand. He was also wearing boxers, but they were pretty much covered by the jacket. 

Hide sighed, trying not to stare at Kaneki's abs too much. So...hot...where had they come from all of a sudden? Kaneki was so cool and strong...

"N-Nyan..." Kaneki whimpered hesitantly, obviously really shy about having to cosplay as a cat. But this little meow noise went right to Hide's heart (and maybe a little bit to his dick as well), and he had to hug the adorable kitten - that is, Kaneki. Yes. Kaneki. Not Kaneko. He leapt into his arms, knocking Kaneko down to the floor. Disgruntled, Kaneki rearranged his ears, feeling a bit awkward at being pinned down by Hide. Meanwhile, Hide was holding tightly onto him, nuzzling into his neck, feeling tickled by Kaneki's hair. Kaneki blushed.   
"Hide, why exactly am I dressed up like this?"   
"Because! You look, um, that is...cute," mumbled Hide. Kaneki gulped. He put his arms around Hide, too, holding onto him lovingly.   
"You just wanted to do it, right..." mumbled Kaneki.   
"Shut up," replied Hide, face now buried in Kaneki's neck. Kaneki could feel the tips of Hide's blonde hair tickling his chin and squirmed.   
"But it really is because you look cute," Hide managed to get out before Kaneki, pulling him onto his lap, pressed his lips to Hide's, kissing him tenderly.   
"Ahh - !" Hide gasped, unprepared.   
Kaneki's tongue trailed down Hide's face, down his jaw, down to his neck, where his mouth stayed put, kissing and licking at the sweet spot that made Hide groan out loud. Anxious to move on to the main part, Hide quickly pulled his t-shirt off. Kaneki chuckled, amused, at the same time feeling quite ridiculous in the cat ears.   
"Patience is a virtue," Kaneki whispered into Hide's ear before licking it slowly to demonstrate, while Hide trembled.   
"Yeah, right, you only wanna torture me, you sadistic creep..." Hide mumbled before letting out another gasp as Kaneki flicked his tongue over his nipples.   
"Ugh,"   
At the same time, his hand was creeping into the back of Hide's pants, until it found what it was looking for.   
"N-No...ah, there - !" Hide cried, feeling Kaneki's fingers massaging his butthole, and eventually slipping in familiarly. Then there was another finger. Hide was gasping for breath, sweating and quivering with pleasure as the fingers went in and out, deeper each time. When he saw Kaneki's face, it was concentrated, immersed, a little...impatient. While Kaneki prepared Hide's ass for sex, he brought his head back up to kiss Hide, who, from the pleasure, bit Kaneki's lip hard, and kissed him roughly.  
"Ugh, mmh," grunted Kaneki for the first time. They both knew that he liked it nice and rough. But then, so did Hide. Kaneki gripped Hide around the torso tighter, sliding his fingers deeper, until, until -   
He took them out carefully. Hide let out a heave of exhaustion, but then his head snapped up.   
"Kaneki! Why did you stop?" he whined, annoyed. Instead of answering, Kaneki shoved Hide down onto the floor of his living room and, while kissing him, pulled off his pants.   
"As I thought..." Hide panted, watching Kaneki shrug off that thick, heavy black jacket, "you make a seriously adorable cat."   
Apparently Kaneki wanted to punish Hide for this embarrassing cosplay, so he quickly pulled off his own boxers and thrust his throbbing self into Hide.   
Hide jolted.   
"Ughh, Ka-Kaneki...Kaneki, fuck meee! Deeper, ahh, there~" moaned Hide desperately.   
"Uhhh, please, please Kaneki, fuck me!! Harder! More! I want...fuck me till I die...!" he exclaimed grandly, trembling and squirming as Kaneki thrust harder, grunting with a mixture of effort and pleasure.   
"I am, Hide...do you w-want me to break...you?" he panted, grabbing Hide's legs and spreading them wider while Hide reached out to pull Kaneki's face to his own.   
"Yeah...but..agh~ Faster, Kaneki," he cried, biting Kaneki's lip hard.  
Kaneki thrust harder and faster each time, until Hide was trembling and a gasping mess.   
"Ughh, Hide, gonna - cum - " Kaneki managed to mumble. Hide gave one last shudder before he sighed heavily, coming to a close along with his lover. Kaneki pulled out of him and collapsed next to Hide.   
Hide smiled and cuddled up to him, settling in the crook of his neck and playing with his tail for a couple of minutes, until he righteously fell asleep. Kaneki sighed, but smiled affectionately, bundling the boy up in his arms and carrying him to his bed, where he tucked the both of them in and lay there with his arms around Hide. 

When Kaneki awoke, it was morning, and he was in his bed alone. The door creaked open, and the smell of black coffee wafted into the room. Kaneki sniffed the air eagerly, sitting up. Hide pushed open the door, carrying a mug and a book in his hand. He gave Kaneki a happy, pleased-with-himself grin.   
"Goood morning, Kaneko-chan~"   
Kaneki quickly tore off the ears. Hide laughed as he set down both of the things in his hands on Kaneki's bedside table and went to rummage in his bag across the room.   
"When I woke up, you were totally clinging onto me like a kitten with those ears, and it was sooo cute that I had to take a picture," Hide grinned. Kaneki frowned.   
"How embarrassing..." he mumbled, turning a bit red. Hide pulled out his iPod and headphones and settled himself back into the bed, leaning cozily against Kaneki and putting the headphones on.   
"By the way, I brought that book you were reading," he said. Kaneki smiled at him and kissed him lingeringly on the neck - all Hide could do was watch, heart thumping.   
"Thank you,"   
He picked up the book and opened it, warmed by the body leaning on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading, hope u liked it, and if not, then...you're missing out on a beautiful fantasy.


End file.
